Talk:Episode 1056
Charlie the Chef Do we know who played Charlie in this episode? -- Nate (talk) 03:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe I'm wrong, but it looks like Emilio Delgado to me. --Minor muppetz 04:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That was my first reaction, and since I've not picked up Old School Volume 2 yet, I don't know for sure, but being a season premiere, I wanted to check to make sure it wasn't someone not from the regular cast. -- Nate (talk) 04:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) There is a photo in Sesame Street Unpaved of Emilio/Luis and Oscar in the same kitchen setting seen in the sketch, so it could be him (he's not in costume, though). Or they might have made some more Grouchy Chef skits, and Luis was in one of them. Also, the sketch is meant to be a parody of "The French Chef" with Julia Child, correct? MasterYoshi 06:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Revert Earlier, I added a note that the beginning of the sketch with Grover and John-John was cut in this episode, and my edits were later reverted. Is pointing out scenes that were cut from sketches in episodes not allowed on the wiki? Or is there doubt about this scene existing? I haven't seen the Noggin broadcast of this episode, just the version shown in Old School: Volume 2, so I don't know wether it's cut in both the Noggin broadcast and DVD release (which might prove that that scene was cut from the sketch when shown in this episode), or just the DVD release. It's edited the same way on this DVD as it was in Learning About Numbers, but I figure that's so it can just focus on the counting lesson. I don't know why it would otherwise be cut from [[Old School: Volume 2. But I watched this segment on the Web Video Player and the beginning scene is included there (I normally don't watch clips that I have on video or DVD online, but the beginning was transcribed in Sesame Street Unpaved so I just had to see if it actually existed in this particular sketch). Sometimes when I edit pages something weird happens to some of the text, for reasons that I don't know, so I checked the history and didn't see anything weird that wasn't caused by me. --Minor muppetz 04:17, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Guillermo made the revert, so you need to ask him. From the looks of it, it may have been precisely because your note implied that the scene was edited in the episode in all versions, not on the DVD. Furthermore, it may not have even been an edit so to speak, but as with Number Three Ball Film or some Muppet sketches, there may have been more than one version, and which one is used depends on time constraints or whatnot. Regardless, if you ever want to know why a change has been reverted, ask the person who edited it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::This is actually a good example of why we should be using better notes in the edit summaries rather than clicking the more easily accessible Rollback link. When it's not vandalism, I try to only use Rollback when the edit summaries become redundant and it's easier to leave a message on the article's or user's talk page. In any case, it would help clear up any confusion when someone sees it in Recent changes and wonders, "hey, why was that a rollback?" —Scott (talk) 23:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've tried to do that myself (I made an exception just now with all the links to Goofy and Minnie Mouse, but I'd already discussed it with Nate and it was noted on the talk page). Maybe we should leave a brief note on current events, on edit summaries in general? Another recurring situation I've noticed is cite tags added but no note in the summary; it doesn't have to be detailed, but unless it's a response to a talk page discussion (and probably even then), "cite tag added" or "citation needed" help make people aware that its there. And so on and so on. It's an area we could all use a friendly reminder of. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The "edit" that Michael was describing sounds like a minor piece of pre-roll which wasn't seen in that episode, and for that reason it didn't sound like it was worth mentioning on the Wiki. Pre-roll and post-roll in skits usually isn't noted unless it's significant for some reason. (See Episode 0131 and Episode 4155 for examples of such.) --MuppetVJ 03:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ordinarily I'd agree with you, G., but in this instance, the version with the opening scene is transcribed in full, and accurately, by David Borgenicht in Sesame Street Unpaved. Thus, it's absence is likely to confuse fans, and it seems notable enough to be addressed some where. So here's my take, and as you have the largest episode collection among us, G., we'd need your help on this. If the "pre-roll" footage never appeared in an actual episode to the best of your knowledge,, it should be noted on John Williams III and the appropriate sketch page. If some episodes included it but others didn't, it should be noted on the episode pages. Although if that were true, I'd suspect the other version would be more common, so it would probably be better to just note the episodes that include the pre-tool part, rather than those that don't. How does that sound? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I just checked both the Noggin and the DVD versions of 1056. That piece of pre-roll at the beginning of the Web Video Player clip is in neither of them, so unlike what Michael thinks, it's not necessarily an "edit." When David Borgenicht was doing that book, he probably had access to the raw footage of that clip. How much more is there to say about this, really? --MuppetVJ 04:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Like I said, I think the difference is worth noting somewhere in an actual article, and not just glossing over, since the transcript seems to have caused some confusion, since the lengths of the sketch itself on commercial releases have varied and thus added to that, and since Sesame Workshop has now made this version available online. *But* if it never showed up in an actual aired episode at any time, it's the kind of thing that should be noted only on John John's page or the appropriate Grover page, as I mentioned, not the episode page. So it sounds like this clarifies things fairly well. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I wonder if any of us have any copies of any other broadcast episodes that feature the full version of this sketch. --Minor muppetz 15:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC)